What Is Love?
by waterlily216
Summary: [COMPLETE] A Valentine's Day Special! Kagome comes over to the past for Valentine's Day and then, out of the blue, Shippou asks what love is. How wackier..or romantic can it get? Read to find out! Please R&R! InuxKag & MirxSan OneShot


~*~What Is Love?~*~  
  
*A Valentine's Day Special!*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Kagome slowly climbed out of the well with a small backpack on her back and sighed with exhaustion.  
  
"OI, WENCH!" a familiar voice shouted nearby.  
  
A vein popped in her forehead.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
*BAM*  
  
She stalked over to the grounded hanyou.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Kagome asked stiffly and then walked over to her other friends.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou squealed.  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango smiled.  
  
"Kagome-sama?" Miroku blinked. "I thought you were supposed to come back tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome grinned. "That's true, but today is Valentine's Day."  
  
"Valentine's Day?" Shippou repeated her.  
  
"What's that?" Sango and Miroku asked.  
  
"Well," Kagome started as Inu Yasha walked up to them, mumbling at the same time. "Valentine's Day is a day of love. Couples show to one another that they love each other and people give flowers, cards and chocolate to each other."  
  
Her smile grew wider, "In fact, I brought you all some chocolate today."  
  
Kagome took off her backpack and reached inside it. Shippou jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"What's chocolate?!" he squealed.  
  
Kagome took out a rectangular box and took off the lid. Everyone looked at the contents inside.  
  
"This is chocolate," she answered.  
  
"Ooh!" Shippou's mouth began to water. "That looks good! Can we eat it?"  
  
"Of course you can, baka," she ruffled his hair. Shippou squealed with delight and took a piece.  
  
"Ka-gwome," he said between mouthfuls. "I have a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you tell me what love is?" he said with a curious look.  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango stared down at him.  
  
"What?" Shippou demanded. "Are you telling me that you don't know what love is either?!"  
  
"Of course I know," Kagome murmured. "Well, love is a really weird thing, Shippou."  
  
She sighed and then continued, "Love can be a good thing...but it can also be a bad thing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Shippou prodded. "How could it be both good and bad at the same time?"  
  
Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha who had kept silent for quite some time.  
  
"Well," she replied, still looking at him. "Love is bad because sometimes, something happens to two people who are in love and that causes feelings like hatred and betrayal between them. That can be really painful."  
  
Kagome looked away and whispered, "Sometimes, a person is falls in love with a person who is already in love with someone else.."  
  
"Oh......." Shippou blinked, holding onto an already half-devoured piece of chocolate. "Okay."  
  
Kagome gave him a smile and then held up the box towards Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango.  
  
Miroku and Sango eagerly took a piece and thanked her.  
  
Inu Yasha turned away, his bangs covering his eyes, "No thanks."  
  
With that, he walked away.  
  
The rest of the group stared after his form.  
  
"What's up with him?" Shippou broke the silence.  
  
"It would be best to leave him alone right now," Miroku said, scanning the box of chocolates for a good piece to eat.  
  
"For once, I agree with him," Sango nodded, also looking for another piece in the box. She reached forward to grab one..just as Miroku did the same. His hand landed on top of hers.  
  
They both blushed and snatched back their hands.  
  
"Sorry," Sango bit her lip.  
  
"No, I'M sorry," Miroku insisted.  
  
"No, I'M sorry."  
  
"No, I'M sorry."  
  
"No, I'M sorry."  
  
"No, I'M-"  
  
"Okay, okay," Kagome cut in. "We all get the point. You're BOTH sorry."  
  
Miroku and Sango both turned away with embarrassment.  
  
~*♥*♥*♥*♥*~  
  
Kagome sat with Miroku, Sango, and Shippou and stared into the blazing small fire that was in front of them.  
  
It was already night time. They had all decided to camp outside the village that night.  
  
"Inu Yasha isn't back yet," Kagome mumbled. She stood up. "Hey, um, Sango..Miroku. I'm gonna look for Inu Yasha, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Sango answered with a kind expression.  
  
"Kagome, before you go..," Shippou began with a pout.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
He stammered, "D-do you have anymore of that choc..choco..."  
  
"Chocolate," she laughed. "Yeah, there's more in my backpack. Help yourself, Shippou..you too, Sango and Miroku."  
  
She left.  
  
"Miroku, get out the chocolate!" Shippou bounced up and down endlessly. "I want some more!"  
  
"Me too," Sango agreed.  
  
"NOW?" Miroku blinked.  
  
Shippo and Sango screamed together, "GET OUT THE CHOCOLATE!"  
  
He scooted away from them. "Hehe. I guess that means a yes.."  
  
*♥*♥*♥*♥*  
  
Kagome wandered into the forest that was near the village.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" she called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
She sighed and continued her search.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted.  
  
There was no answer again.  
  
She shook her head and then spotted the God Tree. She pushed through all the tall bushes and stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Inu Yasha.." she whispered.  
  
He was sitting down against the tree, his amber eyes unreadable. Inu Yasha's ears twitched and he looked up. His gaze met hers.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Kagome asked softly, walking over to him and kneeling down next to him.  
  
"When you were talking about love earlier today..it reminded me of Kikyo," Inu Yasha whispered. He looked up at the tree's branches and leaves. "This was the tree that Kikyo had bound me to."  
  
"And it was the tree where I found you pinned to," Kagome added softly.  
  
He nodded, "That's true."  
  
"You really love Kikyo, don't you?" Kagome turned her head away, trying to stop the trembling in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha replied thickly. "I loved her."  
  
"Loved?" Kagome looked at him again with surprise. "Not 'love'?"  
  
"Well..it's just that..my feelings for Kikyo aren't as strong anymore. I just feel responsible for her death now."  
  
"But it's not your fault."  
  
"That's the funny thing," Inu Yasha slightly smiled. "It feels like it was my fault..even if you're all saying that it was all Naraku's fault."  
  
"It WAS Naraku's fault!" Kagome insisted.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess it was BOTH our faults then, huh?" he laughed uneasily. "While I was alone..I was thinking.."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Uh huh. I realized that I'm in love with someone else."  
  
"You are? With who?"  
  
When he didn't answer, Kagome turned her head to look at him. She caught her breath when his lips met hers.  
  
'Inu Yasha..' she breathed and closed her eyes. Kagome's arms slowly found their way around his neck. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her in closer. His tongue slit her closed lips open and slipped through, exploring it her mouth blissfully. Inu Yasha broke their kiss after a few minutes.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he murmured in her ear, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent.  
  
Inu Yasha pulled back, reached into his haori, and pulled out a rose.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," he said as he gave it to her.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile. She took the rose shyly and gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha," she whispered. Kagome pulled back a little and gazed into his amber eyes. "I love you, Inu Yasha."  
  
"I love you too," he answered and they kissed again.  
  
*♥*♥*♥*♥*  
  
"Let me see! Let me see! LET ME S-" Shippou whined while Miroku covered his eyes..and slapped a hand over his mouth. Shippou, Miroku, and Sango were spying on Inu Yasha and Kagome from behind a bush (well, actually, only Miroku and Sango were able to ^_^).  
  
"This is inappropriate for small children like you," Miroku explained calmly.  
  
"Look who's talking," Sango said with an amused expression. "You act like a small, perverted, lecherous, trouble-making, idiotic child everyday..even Shippou's more mature than you."  
  
"Sango, you don't really mean that, do you?" Miroku frowned.  
  
"Yes, I do," she snorted. "I HATE you."  
  
Miroku scooped her hands up with his and held them firmly.  
  
"And I LOVE you," he said seriously.  
  
"What?" Sango blinked several times.  
  
"I loved you ever since we met," Miroku continued.  
  
She listened to him, speechless.  
  
"And I was wondering.." he swallowed hard and whispered. "If you would bear my children after we defeat Naraku.."  
  
"You're joking, aren't you?" Sango laughed. When she looked at him, she breathed, "Oh, Kami. You're serious.."  
  
"DID MIROKU JUST ASK YOU TO MARRY HIM?!" Shippou sprang up in between them.  
  
The two jumped.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess he did," Sango blushed, looking down at her lap.  
  
"Well, will you?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I-" Sango began and snuck a peek at Miroku's reaction at the moment. He looked at her with determination..and love.  
  
"Yes," she said softly. "I'll marry you after we defeat Naraku."  
  
Miroku smiled happily and hugged her.  
  
'He didn't grope me or anything,' Sango thought after they pulled away from each other.  
  
Then everything all happened at once. Miroku leaned down and captured her lips with his.  
  
'He's kissing me,' Sango breathed. Her eyes lids closed and she kissed him back.  
  
"EW!" Shippou looked away and scrunched up his face.  
  
They ignored him.  
  
They held each other and kissed for what seemed like forever until..  
  
"Miroku and Sango sitting in a tree..K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage.." Kagome's voice sang with a teasing tone.  
  
Miroku and Sango broke their kiss and turned away from each other.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome laughed at them.  
  
Shippou just stared at the four, thinking, 'What is going on here?'  
  
"It's not nice to spy on others, you know," Miroku told Inu Yasha and Kagome.  
  
*PUNCH*  
  
Miroku rubbed the lump on his head and glared at Inu Yasha.  
  
"I can say the same to you!" Inu Yasha snarled.  
  
"Sango," Kagome took a seat beside Sango and peered into her face. "You're blushing."  
  
Sango's blush grew redder.  
  
"Okay, spill it," Kagome jabbed a finger into her friend's arm.  
  
Sango slowly replied, "Well..Miroku asked me to marry him and I said yes.."  
  
Kagome gaped and Inu Yasha's mouth fell open.  
  
"You said yes?!" they both asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, she said yes and now, she and Miroku are going to get married and Sango will bear Miroku's child," Shippou jumped into the conversation with excitement.  
  
"Shippou.." Kagome picked him up and set him down on her lap. "How do you know so much about..this subject?"  
  
"I witnessed it," Shippou answered proudly. "And Miroku always tells me about things behind your backs, like: finding mates, having children-"  
  
Miroku slapped a hand over Shippou's mouth, "O~kay, that's enough Shippou.."  
  
Shippou broke free and blabbered on, "And he told me what happens when two people who really like each other sleep together..what did he call it? Oh, yeah! I remember now! He called it sex.."  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Inu Yasha all listened with a red face.  
  
Kagome turned and faced Miroku, "Miroku..HOW COULD YOU TEACH SUCH A THING TO AN INNOCENT LITTLE BOY LIKE SHIPPOU?!"  
  
Sango stomped up to him, "And how do you know all this anyway?"  
  
"You corrupted monk," Inu Yasha growled. "You're even more perverted than I thought you were!"  
  
"Hahaha.." Miroku slowly backed away. "Come on, guys..no need to get angry.."  
  
The four continued bickering.  
  
Shippou watched them with confusion.  
  
"Why are they fighting?" he tilted his head to the side. "What did I say?"  
  
~*♥*~The End~*♥*~  
  
^_^ Happy Valentines Day! ^_^  
  
Please review! 


End file.
